Dear Diary
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Setelah selama ini, aku tidak mengerti dan aku masih tidak mengerti... Mengapa airmataku masih terus mengalir? Oneshoot. Mind to RnR? :)


**Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), ide pasaran, no conversation.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Hai, **Sasuke-kun..**

Apa kabarmu? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang? Pastinya baik-baik saja.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, saat ini aku sedang mengingat bagaimana aku dan kau saat dulu. Ingatan yang terasa menyenangkan.

Ya. Semua tentangmu selalu menyenangkan bagiku.

**Akulah yang menyedihkan**.

Saat masih genin, aku adalah anak perempuan yang punya khayalan tinggi, dan kau adalah salah satu dari khayalanku. Saat itu, aku hanya anak perempuan yang tidak mengerti apapun, yang ku tahu kau akan selalu disisiku dan menemaniku dan melindungiku sampai akhir hayat.

Saat kita mulai beranjak dewasa, aku sadar bahwa akan ada saat dimana takdir harus memilih, akan ada saatnya kau harus pergi dariku dan memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku, menjalankan ambisi-mu untuk balas dendam. Dan akan ada saatnya.. kau mengetahui perasaanku dan membenciku..

Lalu?

Benar saja.. kau mengetahui rasa yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri dan pergi dariku, bahkan omongan itupun tak luput dari mulut dinginmu. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu? **Aku menyesal**. Aku menyesal memiliki perasaan yang diberi Kami-sama ini. Aku menyesal karena aku kehilanganmu.

Dan.. Aku berdoa semoga itu hanyalah perasaan suka sementara dan cepat musnah. Tetapi, aku salah besar. Rasa itu tumbuh begitu cepat dan terus berkembang, dan rasa sakitnya pun semakin menusuk ke dalam hatiku.

**Lalu saat itu, aku sadar... Bahwa ini akan berjalan lama dan sangat lama.**

**Akhirnya.. Kita pun berpisah.** Kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini bersama kenangan kita. Kenangan dengan **Naruto dan Guru Kakashi. Dengan Tim 7.**

Saat ini.. Kau jauh disana, berkembang dan terus berkembang. Memiliki kekuatan yang gelap. Entah untuk apa kekuatan gelap yang kau punya itu.

Sementara kau berkembang, akupun disini tidak mau kalah. Kau adalah motivasiku untuk berkembang. Aku yang dulunya tidak punya teman dan selalu dibully, aku yang dulunya selalu dilindungi olehmu dan Naruto, aku pun belajar keras dan keras, aku juga ingin berkembang dan bersanding denganmu.

Dan akhirnya..

**Aku bisa**, aku mempunyai banyak teman sekarang, dan aku sekarang adalah orang yg mereka percaya dan aku mempercayai mereka yang percaya padaku. Tetapi.. aku masih merasa aku jauh darimu, aku sangat tertinggal jauh darimu. Dan mungkin, tak akan bisa menggapaimu lagi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu sekali lagi, terus dan terus mencoba melupakanmu sampai tahun terlewati, bahkan seharusnya detik ini aku sudah melupakanmu secara utuh.

**Aku tidak mengerti**.. Aku sungguh sangat tidak mengerti.. Seperti apa rasa ini? Mengapa tidak mau pergi? Mengapa terus membuatku sakit setiap mengingatmu? Mengapa jika akhirnya aku berpisah denganmu dan kau tidak kembali lagi, rasa ini tetap ada? Tolong jelaskan padaku, Kami-sama..

**Setulus apakah rasa ini?**

Aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Kau adalah lelaki yang bertipe dingin dan bermulut tajam. Meski begitu, kau pun lelaki bertipe pelindung, penyelamat dan perhatian secara tidak langsung. Kau hanya gengsi menunjukkannya. Berbeda denganku, yang bertipe hangat, cerewet dan ceria. Kita sangat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi. Jika diibaratkan warna, **kau adalah Biru Tua dan aku adalah Merah Muda.**

Setiap orang yang mengetahui kisah kita, yang mendengar kisah kita dan mengerti kisah kita, apa kau tahu? Entah mengapa mereka pun ikut merasakan seakan mengerti betapa sakitnya hatiku karenamu. Aku diam dan aku bertanya, kapan kau kembali? atau kapan semua ini berakhir?

**Setelah selama ini, aku tidak mengerti dan aku masih tidak mengerti... Mengapa airmataku masih terus mengalir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Hallo minna, kali ini aku membuat fic bertema Poetry. Ini adalah seonggok (?) kata-kata yang aku kutip dari buku diary berwarna merah muda milikku. Ah, aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Untuk Thank You, Sakura. Akan dilanjutkan segera! Mohon review dan masukannya yaaa. Arigatou~

Mind to RnR?


End file.
